Prisoner
by xjrose
Summary: NCIS and FBI don't really have a friendly history, but will both teams be able to pull together when their agents are in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer reached for his coffee when his hand touched someone else's. He quickly apologized but instead of looking up he admired the feminine hand, nails painted black. He went and sat down at a table and waited for his coffee. Then a girl approached and sat beside him. He looked across the table at her. Her whole ensemble was black as well as her hair, nails, and lips. She wore a spiked choker around her neck and her hair was in pig tails. "Hi, I'm Abby."

"Spencer," he said. "I can't help but notice you have an unusual style."

Abby smiled and held out her arms. "Thanks, you like?"

"It's interesting. I haven't decided whether or not I like it yet."

A gray haired man walked into the coffee shop and did a double-take at Abby. "Abby, what are you doing here?"

Abby looked up at smiled at the man before holding out the cup of coffee. "I got you coffee, Gibbs."

He looked confused but took the cup. "Thanks, but it seems you were a little distracted in getting it to me." He looked at Spencer curiously.

"Gibbs, this is Spencer. Spencer, this is the boss man." Abby chuckled. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, Gibbs."

"Okay, but hurry it up." He had already gotten to the door by the time he finished his order.

Turning back to Spencer, Abby said, "When will he learn that you can't rush time?"

"Well, you can however have the illusion of rushing time by changing your clock or by traveling to a different time zone."

"You're cute." Abby complimented. "Tell me more about yourself, Spencer."

He began fiddling with his hands. "I don't really know what there is to tell."

An African American guy walked up to Abby. He hadn't been inside too long but couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "He's a genius, totally single, and, oh yeah, Doctor Reid works for the FBI." He smiled and handed Spencer his cup of coffee. "They'd been calling your order for a few minutes now, Reid."

"Thanks, Morgan."

"So, FBI genius, huh?" Spencer could tell that Abby was enjoying this. And Derek Morgan most certainly was. "Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" Abby smiled curiously. "Oh, right, genius," she said. She checked the time. "Well, gotta go to work." She held out her hand for him to shake but instead of actually shaking it, she wrote something down. After she had left Spencer examined his hand and discovered she'd left him her phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know if I actually want to call her."

"Hey, she may have her quirks, but how many times have you actually gotten a girl's number?" Morgan reasoned.

"Never."

"Exactly. And you obviously can't call her right now. So send her a text message, just so she has your number."

"Um, okay." Spencer knew how text messaging was supposed to work, but he'd never actually done it before. The only friends he had were at the BAU. As soon as he had the chance, Spencer went to go talk to Penelope Garcia.

"How's my little social butterfly today?"

"Well, I met a girl in the coffee shop today."

"I see that." Garcia pointed at the number on Spencer's hand. "Permanent marker. Gonna be there a while. What's her name?" Spencer went on to explain Abby's appearance and the whole encounter. "Well call her, send a text message, do something." Garcia seemed excited and anxious for Spencer. He only smiled and left the room.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that the kid you were talking to is an FBI genius?"

"That's right, Gibbs. And I know that we don't get along too well with FBI, but there's something different about Spencer."

Abby's phone beeped.

_Abby, it's Spencer Reid. I just wanted to give you my number. I thought it was only fair since I practically have yours tattooed on my hand._

Abby could tell that Spencer was nervous to be talking to her even if it was only a text message. Even she never rambled like that in a message. She thought it was so cute and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"I hope that text reveals some post of evidence that would help me out, Abby." She apologized and turned back to her computer. She waited until Gibbs had left before she replied.

* * *

_Thnx. Srry shudve used eyelnr. Gl 2day special agent._

Spencer stared at the small screen, trying to make out the words in the message. He went to go talk to Garcia yet again. "I've been staring at this message for five minutes, Garcia. I can't read it."

Garcia laughed and took the phone from him. "The smartest kid in the world can't read a text message." She looked down at the phone. "Thanks. Sorry, should have used eyeliner. Good luck today special agent." Garcia smiled and handed back the phone.

Spencer looked back down at the words and understood it now. He knew he really needed to learn and surely Abby was the one to teach him. He sent a message back.

* * *

_I think I can learn a lot from you. Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight? I'm sorry if it's a little soon. I don't really know how these things work. I understand if you don't want to._

Abby laughed. He really needed to calm down.

Tony walked into the lab. "What are you so happy about?"

"I've got something you don't." Abby grinned.

Tony looked interested. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"A date tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs allowed the team to go home early because the case was finished and they would start another one in the morning. Abby went home to get ready for her date with Doctor Spencer Reid. She was ecstatic.

When she showed up to meet him at the restaurant, he was already sitting down, waiting for her. He couldn't clean up any nicer than he did for work so his attire was no surprise to her. But Abby, on the other hand, was wearing a black low-cut dress that went down to her knees and a pair of high heels. Her lips were painted red this time and her hair was down. Around her neck was a black ribbon tied in the back.

Spencer stood up when he saw her. "Wow, you look amazing," he said. She approached the table but instead of taking her seat, she gave Spencer a hug. Abby blinked, waiting for his reflexes to catch up with him. He wrapped his arms around her loosely, as though he was afraid to touch her. When she released him, he smiled and pulled out her chair for her before sitting down himself.

"You know, I was surprised today when you asked me out."

"Well," Spencer began, "In one out of every ten heterosexual relationships, the women are the ones to ask out the guy. So I thought that I should ask you because I knew it wasn't likely that you would ask me."

_A/N: All facts are made-up. But if you happen to (by chance) know the real facts, let me know and I'll change it._

Abby smiled. "I would have asked you out but you beat me to it." The waiter came and they ordered their drinks. But the waiter became distracted by a man at another table who was causing a scene. He seemed to be talking to himself. "What's up with that guy?" Abby asked rhetorically.

Spencer answered anyways. "He seems to be hallucinating. He thinks that his father is here and is criticizing him although a part of him knows that his father is dead." Spencer paused for a second and unconsciously rubbed the inside of his right arm. "Reminds me of Tobias Hankel."

"Who's Tobias Hankel?" Abby noticed Spencer rubbing his arm but she didn't think anything of it.

"He was an UnSub, or unknown subject, who had dissociative identity disorder. His father had asked for death and Tobias gave him that but Tobias needed his father's guidance and the only way to keep that was creating his father as an identity inside his head." Spencer was having flashbacks of his time with Tobias and was trying to block them out, as well as the cravings he was having for Dilaudid.

Abby looked back over at the man from the other table. Her eyes grew wide. "Spencer, he's got a gun."

Spencer stood up from the table and handed his cell phone to Abby. "Call Aaron Hotchner and inform him of the situation. I'll handle this guy." He took out his gun and approached the man. "Sir, put down the gun. I understand that you're upset. My name is Spencer Reid. I'm from the FBI."

"Don't come any closer," the man panicked. "I'll shoot him." He was pointing his gun across the table but there was no one sitting there.

"Sir, there is no one there. You're hallucinating. Just put the gun down, I don't want to hurt you."

"Aaron Hotchner, my name is Abby. I'm on a date with Spencer and I think it's turning into a hostage situation. There's a guy with a gun in the restaurant." Abby was doing her best to stay calm. She gave the name of the restaurant and then proceeded to call Gibbs to inform him as well. But soon after she had finished dialing, she felt a gun press to her head and a hand covered her mouth. She let out a stifled scream.

The phone dropped to the floor. "Abby?" Gibbs voice traveled through the phone.

"Watch out, buddy, I know that this one is real. Wouldn't want to lose your girlfriend, would you?" The voice was right next to Abby's ear. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She may have nearly worshiped Death, but she wasn't ready to join the party just yet.

"What is it that you want?" Spencer asked. He would give up anything to have Abby safe. He had finally found a girl who liked him and had the courage to ask her out; he wasn't ready to lose her.

"I want you to make him go away," the man wasn't even looking at Spencer. Instead he was staring at his hallucination.

"Your father's dead. The only way that he will go away now is if you get help. I can't make him go away."

* * *

Another team of SUVs appeared on scene at the restaurant. "Who are you?" A gray haired man approached Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, FBI." Hotch showed off his badge.

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS. We've got someone from our team in there."

"So do we," said Hotch. "And we have to figure out what this guy wants before anyone gets hurt." Hotch started dialing for the restaurant.

Tony approached Emily Prentiss. "Hi," he raised his eyebrows at her. She only shook her head.

* * *

One of the employees came out of the kitchen carrying a phone. His sweat drops were large, like bullets, as he tried to hand the phone to the man with a gun to Abby's head.

* * *

"He just wants the hallucinations to go away," Hotch said to Gibbs.

"Get him a shot of Haldol," Gibbs said.

"We can get you some medication, but I need you to let everyone go."

* * *

"Not until he's gone."

Spencer bit his lip and looked over at Abby who also wore a worried expression. He sent over an encouraging smile to tell her that everything was going to be okay. "Put down the gun, sir. I'll put mine down too." Spencer bent down and set his gun on the floor. But the man didn't move. "Put the gun down. If you kill someone, you'll go straight to prison, without getting the help you need." The man began to get angry and scared. He released Abby and put the gun to his own head. "They will get you the medication. Killing yourself won't solve the problem." Spencer tried, but it didn't do any good. The shot rang out. Brains and crimson flew, splattering Spencer's white shirt. There were more screams and the women were crying.

Abby ran to Spencer and he held her tightly close to him. He reached for his phone and called Hotch. Kate and Morgan were sent in to clear the area. Ducky took pictures and examined the body. "Are you guys all right?" Derek approached Abby and Spencer, the only ones left in the restaurant.

"Just scared," Abby sniffled into Spencer's chest.

"Well, it's over now. You two should go home and get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on," Spencer said to Abby. "I'll take you to my apartment. We still haven't eaten." He tried to flash her another encouraging smile.

"You can cook?"

"Well, no, not really, but I can at least make sandwiches or something. We should eat."

"I don't see how you expect me to eat, Spencer, but I'll try." They walked back out to his car. She decided to pick up her car in the morning. She didn't live far anyway and she was too shook up to drive now. As they exited the restaurant, Morgan was still standing there talking to Kate, waiting for Abby and Spencer. "They would be cute together," Abby said.

"You didn't tell me you worked with NCIS."

"Yeah, I'm a lab technician, so I'm never on the field. I don't really think I'm cut out for that sort of thing." They arrived at Spencer's apartment and he quickly went into the bedroom to change his shirt. Abby stayed in the living room, looking at the pictures on his walls. "You were such a cute kid."

"Heh, thanks." Spencer made sandwiches and poured some juice from the refrigerator. "I'm sorry that our first date didn't go so well."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad that I was there with you and not someone else."

"Yeah, me too," but Spencer wasn't thinking it the same way that Abby was. Abby was saying that she was glad he had been there to help alleviate the situation. Spencer was glad that she wasn't there with someone else. Physical affection was new to him, but he liked the feeling of her arms around him. On the way to his car, he had wanted to hold her hand, but he didn't think that it was the best thing after the trauma she had witnessed. It wasn't quite as shocking to him, as he had seen suicide numerous times, but this was the first time he had seen it from that angle.

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone right now." It wasn't like her at all, but after what had happened, the trauma had brought out the little girl in her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," she hugged him tight. He didn't see it coming, but she reached her lips up to meet his. "I understand that you don't know how these things work, Spencer, but you're supposed to kiss me back."

"You didn't give me enough time to respond," he laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Let's try this again." Abby kissed him again but this time he kissed back. Her lips were soft and her embrace was warm. Spencer was surprised when her tongue pushed its way into his mouth. But still he welcomed it and held her tighter. She broke away and laid her head on his shoulder. "You make me feel better," she smiled. "Like a teddy bear." And he wanted to be her teddy bear. Spencer barely noticed when he had become her captive.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer woke up in a fog with his arm draped over Abby's stomach. They were both fully clothed and he was thankful for that. It wasn't as though they had been drinking the night before, but as his memories hit him again with full force, he thought he could really use a drink. But he had to go to work.

Abby woke up to the smell of coffee and Spencer, fully dressed for work, sitting at the edge of the bed stroking her hair. "Good morning, sunshine," he said as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Doctor Reid." Abby rose up from the bed and nearly fell into Spencer's lap trying to sit up. He caught her and kissed her soft pink lips, makeup worn off from sleep.

He helped her up and she hugged him close. "I'll drive you to work," Spencer smiled.

"I have to go to work in what I'm wearing?" They both looked down to see that she was dressed in one of his button-up shirts and a pair of his boxers.

"As funny as that would be, I think you're better off wearing the dress." They both laughed.

"But if I wear the dress, I know for sure that Tony will hit on me," Abby hinted.

"But if he... Wait..." Spencer looked almost perplexed for a moment, deep in thought, as though he were having an argument with himself inside his head. Then he looked at Abby again, his eyes filled with clarity. "Abby, will you be my girlfriend?" Her answer was a deep romantic kiss. "Then, if Tony hits on you, tell him that..." Spencer was going through a list in his head. 'He could probably kill me in a fist fight. He knows how to use a gun too...'

His thoughts were interrupted by another kiss from Abby. "I'll tell him that you can cut out his heart with a simple incision."

"But I can't..."

"He doesn't know that," Abby laughed.

While she was in the bathroom getting ready, Spencer went to the kitchen to get her a cup of coffee. He had already had two cups while she was sleeping. He enjoyed watching her sleep, listening to her slow and steady breathing.

As they walked out to his car, she reached for his hand. Spencer jumped at her gentle touch but he laughed it off and interlaced his fingers with hers.

He walked into the BAU office with his face beaming. J.J. was the first to notice. "Wow, you look really good, Spence. What happened after you guys left last night?"

"We had sandwiches at my place and then she spent the night." Emily 'ooh'ed and Morgan whistled. "No, it was nothing like that, but I did wake up with my arm around her. And this morning I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Did she say yes?" Garcia had come out of her cave and perched herself on her elbows in front of him.

"Surprisingly yes, she did." Spencer remembered how amazing Abby looked in his clothes and smiled.

* * *

Abby walked in with a grin on her face. "So the schizophrenic didn't ruin your night after all, eh, Abbs?" Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow.

"No, actually I forgot all about that. But you don't want to hear about how awesome my night was."

"I do," Kate said with an interested smile.

"I spent the night with Doctor Reid." Tony's face captivated an 'Oh really?' look. Abby pointed a black-painted finger at him. "Watch it, my boyfriend can cut your heart out with just a simple incision." Tony looked a little scared but didn't say a word. Kate looked gave the same look Tony had given not too long before. Abby scrunched up her face and shook her head ever-so-slightly as if to say 'No, not really, but Tony doesn't know that.'

Gibbs got up from his desk and walked by her. "Abbs, I thought he worked for the FBI?" Abby sighed.

"Well, anyway," Abby said, changing the subject. "Kate, how was your night. I saw you talking with Agent Morgan."

"Yeah, actually, he took me out for a drink last night. He's really great, and cute too."

Abby's phone beeped.

_Abby, sorry I can't drive you to go get your car. We've got a case in Michigan. I'll be home when I can, should only be a few days tops._

* * *

On the jet, the team had just reviewed the case and Spencer's phone beeped. "Look at Reid, he's Mr. Popular," Emily smiled.

_Call me 2nite. Ask Morgan about Kate._

Spencer walked over and sat next to Derek Morgan. "Hey, so last night, who was that NCIS agent you were talking to? Her name is Kate, right?"

"Yeah, pretty, isn't she?"

"So you like her then?" Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, we went out for a drink last night. I got her number too."

"When are you going to ask her out again?" Morgan laughed. "Well, come on, man, you were cheering me on."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Kate's phone beeped. "I wish I could be special," Tony said.

Abby was on her way down to her lab when she heard Kate's phone and ran back to see what was going on. "Who is it? Is it Morgan?" Kate nodded and showed her the message.

_Just got case in Michigan. After its over do u want 2 go 2 dinner w me?_

* * *

"Hey, Reid? Thanks. She said yes."

"Let's just hope it doesn't turn out like my dinner date," Spencer tried to laugh. He rubbed the inside of his arm again.

"Reid, you okay?" Morgan had noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His head was swarming. Spencer tried to keep his mind on Abby and on the case. He needed to keep his composure so that she would never have to find out. He didn't want her to know what he was.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe he'd take my girl from me." Timothy McGee sat in Agent Gibbs chair, looking disconcerted and uneasy.

"Abby was never your girl McGee," Tony answered.

"So Doctor Whats-his-name didn't take her from you."

"His name is Spencer Reid," Kate said. "And don't worry, McGee, rejection hurts Tony too." She smiled. It was more of a jab at Tony than McGee.

"It's that pretty boy from FBI, isn't it, Kate?" Tony grinned. "What's his name? Agent Moron?" Kate rolled her eyes.

McGee went down to Abby's lab. "Have you slept with him yet?"

"What? McGee, what are you saying?" She looked confused. He had burst through her door in an angered rage.

"Well that's all I was to you, right? A sex toy."

She looked hurt at his accusation. "No, you're more than that. You're my friend and my coworker."

"You led me on, Abby. How do you know this doctor is what you really want?"

Abby's phone rang. She was glad for the interruption. "What have you got for me, Gibbs?"

* * *

As the key clicked into the lock, Abby's cell phone rang. She pushed open the door before looking down at her phone. "Hey you," Abby said with a smile. "I was just about to call you. I'm just getting home. How's Michigan?"

Reid didn't give much of an answer. "Eh, it's okay, I guess. How are you?"

"Missing you." She set her belongings down on the countertop and began to make herself a sandwhich.

"I've only been gone one day, how can you miss me already?"

"That's normally the mentality I take when I'm with someone. In fact, it's not often that I'm with anyone. But you're different." Abby picked up her sandwhich and went into her bedroom. "And I know you miss me too."

She knew that Reid didn't really know what to say and he didn't have any relevant facts to spit out at that particular part of the conversation. "Well, I just wanted to call you before I went to bed."

"Yeah, you sound kinda tired. Don't tell me you're going to fall asleep on me already." She laughed. Abby opened up her coffin and laid down inside, still eating her sandwhich.

"No, not just yet, but soon."

* * *

Reid was laying down on the hotel bed, talking to Abby. He heard her make a startled sound and immediately sat up in corcern. "What's wrong?"

"I just got crumbs in my coffin," she growled.

"Your... coffin?" he was a little worried.

"Um," Abby stuttered. "You... weren't supposed to know about that yet. It's not something that I usually tell people. I'm sorry if I'm... a little too weird for you... I--"

"No, Abby, it's okay. Sure, I'm just a little weirded out that my girlfriend sleeps in a coffin. But I'm not going to leave you over that. It's just something I will have to adjust to." Reid tried his best to smile. "You always find ways to surprise me. But I'm a profiler, nothing should surprise me, but at the same time..."

Abby sighed, "I wish I were with you now."

"What would you do if you were?" Reid smiled at the idea.

"I'd kiss you so you'd stop rambling," she laughed. Reid tried to imagine her lips on his, trying to remember what it felt like to have her in his arms again. His lips became a little warmer and he did feel as though he were touching her, but when he opened his eyes, he was all alone in his hotel room. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pounding in his head and his arm itched like crazy, almost as though it were burning. He let out a gasp. "What's wrong?" Abby's sweet voice filled his ears with concern.

"It's nothing," he said, but his words were strained and he knew that she didn't believe him.

"Don't lie to me, Spencer," her voice was firm, almost demanding.

"I-- I have to go." His words were abrupt and he hung up without a goodbye. Spencer pulled something from his bag and went into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

8:00 AM. Spencer Reid got up, feeling the pressure in his head slowly sink down on him in a thick haze. He poured his coffee. _What am I gonna do?_ He shook his creamers before pouring them in slowly. He wanted to cry, but he felt that he didn't know how. The coffee was bitter. His mind drifted to Abby again. Reid walked outside onto the hotel balcony, coffee in hand. The birds were chirping happily as though they didn't care at all what he was going through. He pulled out his cell phone. Five missed calls from Abby from the night before. He knew she was worried, even without the calls. Before she had the chance to say a word, he choked out, "Abby, I'm sorry," and the tears came pouring down.

"Spencer, what happened last night?" There was a tone of urgency in her voice.

"It's... It's a long story..." he choked out through tears. He was on the verge of a panic attack. "But I think it's something I need to explain in person."

* * *

Abby was a little uneasy. She didn't know what was so important that he had to wait until they were face-to-face. She almost wanted to cry, but she felt that she didn't have a good enough reason to succumb to that impulse. She just wished, more than anything, that his pain would go away. She wished she had been there to wipe his tears. Abby hated hearing him cry. She knew he was very strong, though his appearance stated otherwise.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Gibbs," she said, wiping her eyes a little. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You okay, Abbs?"

"Y-Yeah," she lied. Gibbs gave her a stern look. "I'm worried about Spencer."

"Did something happen?" Abby knew that he didn't really care about her boyfriend, but he cared that she was upset and it hurt him to see her that way. Gibbs played the hard-ass with no emotion, but she knew that he really did have a heart and that was just a facade.

"I don't know. I mean, something must have, but he said he needed to talk to me in person."

"Sounds like he wants to break up with you," Tony chimed in with a grin on his face. He was standing by the door, but again Abby was too out-of-sorts to notice the new presence in the room.

"Tony, you don't call someone crying if you're going to break up with them," she reasoned. "Besides, he said it was a long story."

"Crying?" Tony laughed. "I knew he was a pussy."

"Oh, come on, Tony," Abby sighed. "Don't be an asshole."

"I can't help it," he grinned. "It's in my nature."

"I'm sorry for boring you, Gibbs. What can I do for you?" Abby tried to focus her mind on her work, but her head was hazy.

* * *

Reid went to work, blood-shot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "You all right, man?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Reid said coldly.

"Oh-kay," Morgan raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "But just remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," Spencer coughed out halfheartedly. _If only it were that easy._

Spencer's phone beeped.

_Baby jus remembr im here._

He gave a bit of a smile at the message.

* * *

Abby's phone beeped. "Sorry, Ducky, this is important, but I'm still listening." Doctor Mallard was droning on about some story or another. Abby was listening but not very intently as her mind was focused on another doctor.

_Thanks, Abby. I appreciate it. The story I have to tell has nothing to do with you, by the way. But seeing as though you are my girlfriend, you need to know. I just didn't want you to have to find out like this. Or so soon, for that matter. Kind of like the coffin thing._

She was relieved to know that it had nothing to do with her, but at the same time, she was wishing that it did so that she had some amount of control over the situation. But no such luck.

* * *

Reid was at least greatful that the case was coming to a close and soon they could return to Virginia. As he got up from his chair, he had dropped his cell phone. Emily picked it up and just as she was about to hand it to him, it beeped. Spencer hastily took it from her grasp without any acknowledgement of gratitude and opened the message.

_I jus wish i cud make u feel better._

"Really, Reid?" Morgan asked.

Spencer turned to face him. "What?" The African American didn't speak but only pointed at Emily Prentiss, her face bore a look of shock and confusion. Normally the young genius had better manners than that. "Sorry," he said. "Thanks, Emily."

"Yeah," she shot him a confused look before walking past him.

"What's up with you today?" Derek looked concerned.

"I'm just a little distracted."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "So then stop typing messages to your girlfriend."

"No, it's not that," Reid stated. Morgan gave an inquiring look. "I don't want to talk about it." He noticed Morgan start to turn away. "I at least want to talk to Abby about it first."

"So then call her and talk about it."

Reid took a deep breath and let out a sigh hastily. "It's something I need to tell her in person."

"We'll be going home tomorrow," Hotch said in passing. "You can tell her then. Right now, I need your head in this case so that we will be able to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Reid said submissively.

* * *

_I just wish I could make this easier on you._

So then he knew what this was doing to her. Abby sighed, _me too, Spence._ But nothing was ever easy.

Before she even thought of a reply, another text came in.

_Hopefully we'll be home tomorrow._

She felt a little bit more at ease, but not by much. _Now I just have to get through today..._


	8. Chapter 8

Abby kissed Spencer's cheek gingerly. "Can I get you something?" They were in his apartment, but she wanted to get him something. Without waiting for an answer she poured him a cup of coffee. She hoped it would calm his nerves; he was shaking.

As soon as she sat down again, he began his story. "A couple of months ago, we had a case and J.J. and I were interviewing a witness who turned out to be the UnSub. We split up and I was taken hostage."

"Did he hurt you?" Abby asked, a worried look on her face.

Spencer rolled up his sleeve. "He drugged me. At first I didn't want it, but the more he gave it to me, the more I enjoyed it."

"So...?" Abby was slowly putting the pieces together.

"He got me addicted to Dilaudid. And last night, I relapsed." She made a noise of concern and she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Spence. It's gonna be okay," she gave him an encouraging smile. Abby was hurt that an UnSub got him addicted and she was hurt that he relapsed, but what hurt the most was that he was suffering. "I have an idea," she said, standing to her feet. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't go anywhere," she pointed a finger at him, "and don't do anything stupid."

When she returned she pulled something out of her purse. A pack of cigarettes and a book of matches. She handed them to Spencer with an encouraging smile. He gave a disconcerted look. "I don't know, Abby," he said, hesitant to take them.

"I'll smoke with you if it'll help. I know it's not the best choice, but replacing addiction is always easier than just going through withdrawls." Again, without waiting for a response, Abby took out two cigarettes and put the pack on the table. She took his hand and led him outside.

As she struck the match and held it to each of their cigarettes, he muttered something out of habbit, "Six minutes." Spencer felt a little bit better as he inhaled the fumes. He watched as the smoke danced in the atmosphere before jumping into the sky to be whisked away by the wind. "I always gave my mother a hard time about smoking."

"Spencer," she said with a smile. "I'm glad you told me about what happened." He nodded and returned her smile, taking her hand in his. They put out their cigarettes in the bowl that served as their ashtray. "One more check for the guilty list. Next time try inhaling a little." She laughed.

Spencer looked at her, confused. "Guilty list?"

"You know, the not-so-innocent list?" she chuckled again. Reid smiled in response.

They settled down on his couch. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Abby mumbled something, breaking the silence. "Hmm?" he asked.

This time she looked up at him before repeating herself. "I love you, Spencer."

His heart raced and he touched his lips to hers. "I love you too, Abby," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer and Abby awoke in early morning. She was wrapped up in him on the couch. Spencer got up, poured coffee, made breakfast. After the two finished getting ready for work, they had about fifteen minutes of free time.

"Hey, Spencer?" He turned to face her. "Can you get the rest of that Dilaudid for me?"

Without really thinking about it, Spencer went into his bag and pulled out the vials. But his mind finally caught up to him as he was handing them over. His hands were shaking and he tried to take them back at last second. She was able to get one in hand but the second dropped to the floor. Reid was screaming and yelling, irritable. Abby walked over to the sink. She knew that she wouldn't have the time to pour it out before he started trying to take it from her. She broke the bottle of liquid into the sink.

Abby took ahold of Spencer and led him outside. "It's time for another cigarette."

As the cigarettes were lit, he grumbled his usual, "Six minutes." But he avoided eye contact with Abby.

She put a hand on his shoulder as he inhaled. He felt a head rush that he hadn't felt the night before. It was different from the high he got with Dilaudid, but it still felt felt stress release as he exhaled the smoke. "Spencer, look at me," she pleaded. When he finally did, her eyes weren't filled with pain the way that he'd expected. "I'm proud of you," she stroked his hair. He gave a smile and he felt better.

* * *

Abby walked in with a smile. "Everything's fine now, Gibbs."

"You find out his big secret?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but I'll spare you the details. It's not something I feel I can share. I fixed the problem anyways."

"And you're still together?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Yep!"

"And you smell like cigarettes, Abbs," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, that's part of the solution. He had a need to start smoking and was unsure of doing it alone. So I offerred to join him."

"That's great, just don't smoke at work."

"Not a problem, Gibbs." Abby smiled. Her phone beeped.

_Thanks for this morning. Sorry you had to see me like that. I love you._

* * *

Garcia ran to hug Reid. She pulled back witha worried look. "Reid, you smell like smoke," she said questioningly.

"Yeah, I picked it up recently to replace the addiction to Dilaudid." Spencer smiled, trying to reassure Garcia.

"Recently like yesterday or last week?" Morgan asked, laughing.

"Yesterday. Abby's idea." Morgan and Garcia seemed to understand. "I wasn't sure about it at first, but she agreed to smoke with me, knowing it would help."

"Just be careful," Garcia patted his shoulder. "We love you, ya know."

"Yeah," he said smiling. "I love you guys too." Spencer's phone beeped.

_Dont wrry bout it baby. Its only healthy 4 us 2 c each other in our worst moments & help each other thru them. I luv u 2._

Reid grinned. Abby was right: if they couldn't help each other through hard times, seeing one another at their worst, they shouln't be together. But Spencer knew that everything was going to be okay. Abby was freeing him from the prison of his addiction.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby was doing work for Gibbs when she got a phone call. "Spencer, you never call me when I'm at work, what's up?"

"I got a little irritable on the jet. As soon as we landed, Hotch and Morgan sent me outside for a smoke break. It was Morgan's idea that I call you." Spencer's voice sounded a little upset or sad.

"So you're on time-out essentially. But, are you feeling better at all?"

"A little. It's great to hear your voice." Abby thought she heard a bit of a smile from his tone.

Gibbs walked into the lab. "I hope that phone call is helping you with evidence, Abbs."

"Baby, I gotta go. I'll call you back when I'm not busy. I love you." Without waiting for a reply, she hung up the phone and began presenting evidence to Gibbs.

* * *

Spencer hung up the phone. "Feeling better?" Morgan asked, startling the young doctor.

"Yeah, a little. Abby was busy so she couldn't really talk."

"What does she do again?"

"Evidence lab work. Fingerprints, DNA testing, et cetera. She also does computerized recreations of the incidents."

"That's really cool," Morgan said, as Reid put out his cigarette. Spencer's cell phone beeped.

_So ur off on another trip 2 who kns where. Gud thing i kept ur clothes in my bag. Sumthing 2 hold on2 while ur gone._

As they walked to catch up to the group, Reid said, "Do you know that Abby sleeps in a coffin?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Morgan laughed. "Anyone who dresses like that has to have some weird fetish. Just as long as she's not a necrophile, I think you'll be all right."

"She's just full of so many surprises. I love that about her."

"You love her, don't you?"

Reid smiled. "Yeah, I do." Morgan grinned. "So how are things with Kate?"

"She and I went out to dinner last night. She's really something. I think I'm going to ask her out when we get back to Virginia."

"That's great, Morgan." Spencer put a hand on his companion's shoulder. "And congratulations on coming back from dinner in one piece."

* * *

Spencer was laying on his hotel bed dozing when hs phone rang. He muttered a groggy, "Hello?"

"Sorry it took me so long to call you," Abby's voice rang in his ears. "Gibbs had me working all day."

"Not a problem," he said. "I miss you," he muttered. "You keep the nightmares away."


	11. Chapter 11

"You have to work with the FBI on this case. It's taking you too long to solve, Agent Gibbs. You obviously need some help." The director stared at Jethro Gibbs from across the desk.

"Then I want Agent Hotchner."

"What?" the director asked.

"If I have to work with the FBI," Gibbs started. "Then I want to work with Agent Hotchner. Working with him is the only time I've even come close to having a good experience with FBI."

"When did you work with Agent Hotchner?" the director had a puzzled look on his face.

"It was unofficial. We both had a team member in a hostage situation at a restaurant. No one was hurt," Gibbs faultered. "Except for the schizophrenic who held everyone hostage."

"All right, Jethro. I'll see what I can do." As Gibbs left the director's office, he heard the phone dialing. "Hello, Chief Strauss?"

............................................................................................................................................................

"Thank you for coming. I'm Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I've met a few of you before. Now I just need a fresh set of eyes. I'm in charge. Everything goes through me." Gibbs started to turn away then turned back to Tony. "Tony, brief them on the case. I'm going to go back to the wife's house. Um," he stared at the group of people crowded in his office before choosing one. "You," he pointed at Reid. "You're coming with me."

Spencer followed Gibbs. Before they got to the elevators, he looked back to see Kate and Morgan flirting. He smiled as the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival.

............................................................................................................................................................

As soon as the door opened, Reid sensed troubled. She held a gun in her hand and pointed it at Gibbs. Reid dove to push him out of the way but the bullet collided with his flesh. Gibbs had her on the ground in a matter of seconds. "Put pressure on it, kid. I called for an ambulance and a patrol car," Gibbs said. Spencer did his best to apply pressure, but as he lay there, he felt the stress picking at him again and lit a cigarette. Gibbs knew he needed help. He got up off of the UnSub but held her gun aimed at her as he applied pressure to Spencer's wound with the other hand. "You're gonna be okay," Gibbs tried to smile.

............................................................................................................................................................

Reid called Abby when he got to the hospital. "Spencer, how did this happen?" she asked when she arrived.

"I was protecting your boss," he tried to laugh but the pain was almost unbearable. As she held his hand and stroked his hair, Spencer almost forgot about the pain. the warmth in her eyes reminded him of what home is supposed to feel like. "Abby, when I get better, I want to marry you," he said.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "We'll talk about that later when you're better, okay? And until then I'll take care of you."

"You have work," he reminded.

"Oh, well, I'll come check on you then. Or at least call." Spencer smiled.

They were interrupted by a female voice. "How is my genius doing?"

"Garcia," Spencer exclaimed, recognizing her voice although his girlfriend was blocking his view. "Abby, this is Penelope Garcia. She's our technical analyst."

"Oh, so this is Abby." Garcia stepped farther into the room and greeted Abby excitedly.

"I'm gonna be fine, Garcia, I just need a lot of bed rest."

"And you will get it. I'll bring over some science fiction movies and make you gallons of chicken noodle soup." Garcia grinned.

"Actually I think chicken soup is only good for-"

"That's not up for debate," she put her hands on her hips.

Abby laughed. "I agree with Penelope. I think it'll be good for you."

"Fine," Spencer said. "I'll go along with it. But only if you say yes."

"Say yes to what?" Garcia asked, looking at Abby.

"Wait," Abby said, ignoring the blonde. "You were serious?"

"Would I have asked you if I wasn't serious?"

Garcia was jumping up and down demanding to know what was going on. But the other two seemed to be in a different demention.

Abby leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "Yes, Spencer, I will marry you."


End file.
